


It Started As a Joke (But I’m Starting to Take It Seriously)

by lyn_writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, 5 Times, A little bit dw, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Crying, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Horny Sokka, Hurt, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Katara and Sokka fight whoops, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Aang/Katara, Morning Routines, Motherly Katara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai is referenced, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Post-Canon, Tags May Change, The Yue/Sokka is small, They! Share! A! Bed!, They're engaged now!!, Wow we really do love hurting fictional charaters don't we, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, barely even there, emotionally though, horny zuko, oh damn chapter 4 is toeing the line between T and M, why is that not a tag, yes he's horny too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_writer/pseuds/lyn_writer
Summary: 5 + 1 times Sokka asked Zuko to marry himBased off @itszukkatime’s text post on Tumblr
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Kya (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Kya & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 17
Kudos: 349





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I love?? 5+1 fics??? It was only a matter of time before I finally caved and wrote one myself. Ever since Netflix added ATLA, it resparked all my love for the show, so I'll definitely be posting some more fics for this fandom

It started as a joke. Zuko isn’t exactly sure if Sokka means it or not, but he still says it.

Okay, here’s the context. 

It’s about five in the morning, give or take a few minutes. The sun has barely risen, but like a good firebender, Zuko is already yawning and stretching awake to a rosy horizon. 

Blinking sleepily, he turns to his left side to wake his boyfriend, but there’s nobody beside him. Huh. Zuko’s heart drops for a second before realizing _it’s fine, it’s Sokka for Agni’s sake, he knows self-defense, and we’re in a heavily guarded palace, get a hold of yourself_.

Instead, he shuffles down to the kitchen, where the head chef bows slightly at him, straightens, then slides over two plates of food. The chef readies the coffee pot, but Zuko waves him off.

“M- My Lord, I couldn’t possibly let you-”

“Don’t worry about it and just prepare the food for today.” Zuko says as nice as he can this early in the morning and grabs the measuring spoon out of the chef’s hand.

Reluctantly, the chef gets back to work, and Zuko focuses on making the coffee. At long last, he finally brews two piping hot mugs and loads them and the dishes onto a tray to take back to his room.

Now, all he has to do is find his missing boyfriend. It’s not too hard, however, once he opens the door to the adjacent office next to his bedroom. 

There sat the missing man, snoring on the paper under him, hand still holding a quill with dried ink on the tip. Zuko snickers at the sight and taps on his shoulder a few times. Slowly, Sokka cracks open his eyes. 

“Hey, sleepy.”

Sokka blinks once, twice before shooting straight up. “Zuko, dearest, love of my life, what time is it?”

“It’s,” he checks the sundial outside, “a quarter til 6. Relax, you’re not late to your meeting.”

Instantly, Sokka deflates, leans back in his chair, and exhales heavily. He notices the plate in Zuko’s hands and lights up. Voice a little deeper than normal, he makes a touched noise.

“Aw, babe, you got breakfast for me?”

He smiles softly and clears some space on the table for the food, Sokka eyeing it with the hunger of a platypus bear that recently came out of hibernation. Zuko places it down, and Sokka instantly inhales the heavenly aroma, shoulders dropping in content.

“I also made you coffee.”

Zuko hands Sokka the mug, still hot, and his boyfriend melts at the heat radiating from it.

“Agni, I love you.”

He chuckles and picks up his own mug. “I know, you tell me everyday, Sokka.”

“And I mean it every time.” The South Tribe man sips at the dark brown liquid, and groans a sound that sends shivers down Zuko’s back.

“Dude, **marry me** , this is so _good_.”

Zuko pays no mind to his words for a few moments, lost in Hornyville, before he realizes what Sokka said.

“I- Uh- What- What did you say?”

Sokka’s eyes are wide and innocent. “What do you mean?”

“Y- You- I- M- Marry-”

The room is quiet for a moment as the gears turn in Sokka’s head. It clicks, and his next words are shouted and halting. “OH! UM- I- DON’T- DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT BABE, I KNOW IT’S PROBABLY TOO EARLY AND YOUMIGHTNOTBEREADY _FORTHATKINDOFTHING_ -”

Zuko shakes his head insistently, voice hitching up a few octaves. “No, no, it’s, um, it’s fine, I- let’s just eat?”

They stew in their self-made, embarrassed silence and hunch over their cooling food. 

“So,” Zuko cringes at his own tone, “what have you been up to lately?”

Sokka sighs in relief at the topic change. He goes off, rambling about changes and modifications and such to century-old policies that certainly need the revamping. Zuko could listen to him babble the whole day, his whole life if the world would allow him. 

But sadly, he has a kingdom to run, and Sokka has a meeting to get to. They eat the last of their meal and begin to get ready for the day. Sokka ties dark brown strands into his ponytail- sorry, _warrior’s wolf tail_ , and Zuko’s servants come in to help him with his own long hair. 

Normally, Zuko would let Sokka do it, but since both of them are kind of busy, they let the other do their own thing. The servants are soon bowing out of their room and the two stand to bid each other goodbye. The next time they see each other, they won’t be Sokka and Zuko, loving boyfriends. They will be Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation. 

Quickly pecking the other’s lips, they smile.

“Bye, babe, wish me luck for my meeting.”

“Good luck, but you won’t need it. And about the marriage thing-”

Sokka kisses him again to shut him up. “Like I said, don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out. Together. Okay?”

“Okay. Together.” 

With that, they step out the door to take on another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't understand how to brew coffee or how sundials work  
> Also I have no idea when these chapters take place nor when they start dating, just let me write cute Zukka fics in peace


	2. Two

The next time Sokka says it, he’s not as delirious from sleep deprivation.

While the Northern Water Tribe is trying to help its sister tribe grow, it takes a lot of effort to do just that. There's some fighting about how to best help the Southern Water Tribe, and Katara and Sokka are trying their hardest to calm the situation. 

It’s so stressful that Zuko thinks no one realizes Katara’s birthday is coming up, what with the siblings running around, Aang flying them on Appa, Suki training on Kyoshi Island, and Toph is...wherever she is doing whatever she’s doing.

Funnily enough, it’s Zuko who remembers. The boy that, not too long ago, was chasing them around the world. Yeah, he definitely went under some major personality changes.

A week before her birthday, he sets sail to Kyoshi Island and the Earth Kingdom to collect his friends. He sends a messenger hawk to Aang to “get Katara and Sokka to come to the Capital a day before and don’t. Seem. Suspicious.” Zuko sincerely hopes Aang doesn’t mess that up.

Once they’re back in the Capital, Zuko begins planning out the celebration. With the help of Suki and Toph, of course. It’s not that he can’t do it himself, but it would be in Katara’s and Zuko’s best interest to have them help. 

After all, it’s not like he’s had a lot of experience celebrating much when he was younger, nor when he was scouting the world for the Avatar. Anyway.

The rest of the week goes by fairly quickly, Zuko craving Sokka's sarcastic yet soothing voice more and more. By the time Suki alerts him to the sky bison in the distance, he’s already out of his seat and waiting outside.

As soon as all six of Appa’s feet land, Sokka leaps off and into the arms of his boyfriend below. They spin a couple times, and after a kiss, Zuko lets Sokka touch the ground at last. 

‘No kiss and hug for me too, Zuko?” Aang questions, Katara giggling behind him before sobering and nodding along. Zuko grumbles but gives them what they want anyway, though their kisses are air ones on their cheeks as Sokka snickers next to him. 

“What about us, Sparky? You didn’t give me and Suki a smooch when we met.” comes Toph’s prodding comment. Suki simply bites her lip to try to stop smiling. 

Zuko huffs. “Alright, alright, drop it and let’s go inside.”

They don’t drop it, of course, and continue teasing Zuko until he’s all broody and has to be comforted by Sokka. Though, Sokka does less comforting and more cooing at his boyfriend's jutted lip and crossed arms. 

He gets up and tugs Sokka elsewhere, Toph calling behind them to “use protection!”, much to Katara’s scolding. 

Once they enter an empty room, Sokka pins Zuko to the door and kisses him heavily. Zuko makes a noise but leans into it anyway. 

“Couldn’t wait for us to be alone, Zuko?” says Sokka when he pulls away, eyes dark and voice sultry. Zuko’s knees go weak at his tone, but he shakes his head to dispel those thoughts.

“No, wait, Sokka.” Zuko tugs his hands out of the other’s and walks over to the cabinet in the corner. He takes out the plans for Katara’s birthday and gives it to a confused Sokka.

Sokka stares at the paper for a bit before gasping loudly. “SHIT, KATARA’S-”

Zuko claps his hands over his boyfriend’s mouth and watches the door. Luckily, whatever the others are doing masks Sokka’s freak out and Zuko sighs.

He hastily whispers to Sokka. “Be quiet, we’re planning a celebration tomorrow, and I don’t think Katara...remembers...”

At Sokka’s gaping face, he comes to an understanding. “You didn’t remember either, did you?”

Sokka scoffs. “Of course I knew, I just didn’t realize it was tomorrow...”

“You have a present, though, right?” He winces and Zuko narrows his eyes. “Sokka. You have a present. Right?”

“Noooo, I’m so sorry, babe, I just kept putting it off because something else seemed more important and then it got all chaotic with the Tribes-”

“It’s okay, Sokka.” Zuko grabs his shoulders to shake him out of his ramble. “I got her one, we can say it’s from the both of us.”

“Just out of curiosity, what did you get her?”

Zuko glances back to the door, and pulls out a basket from another drawer. In it, are scented candles and pastel spheres. “What are the round things?”

“Bath bombs, according to the lady I bought them from.” He laughs when Sokka immediately drops the one he’s inspecting and ducks behind Zuko for protection. “Babe, they’re not actual bombs. Apparently, if you put them in water, they bubble up and foam. Some of them even turn the water different colors, I think.”

He nods thoughtfully. “Katara would like these. When we were younger, she would always try to blow bubbles in our bath. But the water was always too cold for that, though. Agni, you’re the best, babe.”

Sokka plants a kiss right under his scar, pulling him into a loose hug, and Zuko’s lips curl up at the compliment. Then-

“What did I ever do to deserve you? **Marry me**.”

Zuko draws back in the embrace, those two words ringing in the silence.

“S- Sokka-”

The arms around him wrap around him tighter. “Shh, I know, 'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it later?”

A breath Zuko doesn’t realize he’s holding escapes his mouth, and he nods. They go in for another kiss-

“We’re eating now, are you guys decent?” shouts Toph from behind the door before their lips can touch. Sokka groans. Zuko smiles, and plants a quick one on his nose before turning and exiting, leaving the other man behind.

“Hey, what was that?”

Zuko shrugs. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m hungry too, but not for the food.” growls out Sokka once he catches up with his boyfriend, but Katara flicks her brother.

“Bad Sokka! Right in front of my salad? Really?”

They forget to talk about it later, but they will. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I come back to this fic after a day and there's almost 500 hits already? Thank you guys so much!! To be fairly honest, I finished writing this chapter yesterday because I couldn't resist so here's an early chapter two as thanks!


	3. Three

When Sokka says it next, it’s late at night and neither of them planned to be awake at that time.

The sibling’s mother’s death anniversary passed not too long ago, and Sokka and Katara visited the South Pole for the day. 

Zuko fared alright without him, though there was no one to nudge under the table when a general mispronounced a word. He also noticed his absence when he almost asked his confused guard to spar with him. Or when Zuko paused for a minute to wonder why the chef gave him only one plate of food one morning. Or when he finally pulled off a firebending trick he’d been attempting for weeks and turned around, expecting slow-clapping and praise, but received silence.

Okay, he missed Sokka a lot, sue him.

He’s wiping down his sweat from practicing with his dao swords one day when a servant comes up to him and bows. “My Lord, the Avatar, Lady Katara, and Lord Sokka are approaching from the southeast.”

Zuko doesn't really hear what the servant says, only latches onto the Sokka part, and promptly drops the towel to break out into a full-on run to the front of the palace, where Appa is a few minutes away from landing. His guard hands him a robe and Zuko hastily puts it on, never taking his eyes off the nearing sky bison.

Appa barely touches down before Zuko dashes forward, beaming up at his boyfriend.

His grin is wiped, however, at Sokka’s expression. He touches the other’s shoulder and the fog slightly lifts from cerulean eyes. A half-hearted smile crosses his face before he turns away.

Zuko knows something is wrong, probably some family thing, but he lets the matter drop for now. They go through the greeting motions and move their little group into the dining room, Aang recounting what he’d been doing while he was away over supper. And that is when the issue finally comes up.

“...then when I took off with Theo’s newest glider, it flew so smoothly I felt like I could fall asleep while in the air! And the night sky was so pretty when I went for another fly, the moon was really bright-”

“At least _the moon's_ doing well, right, Sokka?” says Katara, voice pointed and a little angry.

Sokka huffs, picking at his food. “Yeah, good for her, I guess.”

“Ugh, Sokka, you’re so dense, I’m sure that-”

He stands, chair scraping against the floor, Katara following suit. “That’s your problem, Katara, you’re _so sure_ of this, and you _definitely_ know that, but guess what? Sometimes, you _don’t_ know everything so just butt out-”

“But I _do_ know, and I’m not just speaking as your sister, I’m speaking as someone who sees what’s going on-”

“That’s the thing! You just _assume_ because you have my best interest at heart and all that, but you just can’t- don’t- stop acting like you’re my mother, because you- you’re _not_.”

Sokka looks to the ceiling, blinking furiously, and Katara reaches out a hand. He slaps it away, stomping out the doors. Katara hesitates for a moment, but rushes after him.

The two witnesses sit there in stunned silence. Aang blinks and glances at Zuko. He shrugs. 

Katara and Sokka come back almost an hour later, both their eyes red rimmed and sniffly. Aang and Zuko don’t try to point this out or pry about what happened. Instead, they let them listen to their conversation about whatever comes to mind.

Slowly but surely, Katara begins to pipe up, and so does Sokka. They integrate themselves into the discussion, and it’s like their outburst didn’t even happen.

Soon, they decide it’s time to go to sleep, and Aang and Katara head to the room they always stay in when in the palace. Katara pulls Sokka away for a few words, gesturing heavily until Sokka eventually bows his head in defeat and Katara nods, apparently ending the conversation. 

She notices Zuko watching and waves, who confusedly returns it. Satisfied, Katara turns, disappearing into her and Aang’s room. Sokka trudges past Zuko to their room, the other following carefully. He undresses and plops down on the bed as Zuko begins his own, more tedious routine of disrobing. Once he’s done, he lowers the gas lamps so it's considerably darker than before and lays down on his side.

Zuko kisses Sokka on the cheek, whispers a small “good night”, and turns his back to the other man, knowing fully well he’s still up. Maybe an hour passes before Zuko drifts into an uneasy sleep, caught in a tense half-asleep, half-awake state of dreaming.

He’s jolted awake when Sokka sits up suddenly, bed springs squeaking with the movement. Sokka begins to quiver, so Zuko immediately pulls him into a hug, tight and warm enough to let him know _I’m here_.

Sokka takes a trembling breath in, and lets out a slightly less shaky one. Inhale, hold, exhale. Repeat.

After a few minutes, Sokka falls back onto the bed, bringing a hand to rest on his face. Zuko scoots closer and waits.

He swallows. Opens his mouth a few times only to close it. He swallows again. At last, Sokka speaks. 

“Sorry.”

Zuko shakes his head before realizing Sokka can’t see him. “It’s fine.”

“No, it- it’s not. I-” Sokka pauses, then takes his hand off his face to turn to Zuko. “It was wrong of me to blow up during dinner, and- yeah. I’m sorry.”

He paints a grin onto his face, but there’s still something lurking behind it. Zuko keeps waiting. Sokka notices his expectant expression and the facade cracks.

“What?”

“If you need me to listen to you, I’ll always be here.”

Finally, after a few quiet moments, Sokka lets his walls drop and a tear falls. Zuko draws his boyfriend nearer as more tears begin to slip, small cries fill the otherwise silent room, and Sokka breaks in warm arms.

Once the sobs subside into sniffles, Zuko reaches over to the nightstand and hands his boyfriend tissues. As Sokka dries his face, the other man stands but is stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. “Where-”

“Water.” whispers Zuko, pressing a kiss into dark brown hair. Sokka’s leaning against the backboard of the bed when he enters the bedroom again with a water pitcher and cup.

He pours some into the glass and hands it over, Sokka quickly draining it. Zuko sets the empty cup down and climbs onto the bed. He waits once more.

“You know how Katara acts like the mother of our group, right?”

Zuko nods. He can't remember how many times he's been on the receiving end of that maternal nature. 

“I just- I- Our mother died protecting Katara from that fire nation soldier, and I- I-” Sokka looks away. “We joke around that I wasn’t as close to our mother as she was, and it’s true, but-”

Those pretty, cerulean eyes are filled with pain and regret as he meets Zuko’s steady gaze.

“When she died, I didn’t know. I didn’t know she was gone until Katara came running up to me with tears streaking down her face. I don’t want the same thing to happen to Katara, I don't want to not be there when she does die, and when she acts motherly, all I can see is-” His voice hitches, and Zuko leans in more to rub circles into Sokka's back.

“Sorry for ranting. And crying. And interrupting your sleep-”

“Shh,” Zuko murmurs. “It’ll be okay. Katara’s tough, she probably won’t die until she’s old and wrinkly.”

Sokka laughs wetly. “Like Gran Gran, hair loopies and all.”

“...Thanks, Zuko.”

“Of course.”

Zuko almost doesn’t hear his next words, said so softly and gently.

“ **Marry me**.”

Instead of saying anything back, Zuko just squeezes a little harder and smiles into Sokka’s shoulder.

And if Zuko asks Katara how to make a betrothal necklace the next day, well. No one needs to know that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CANNOT BELIEVE THERE'S A ZUKKA DISCORD ARE YOU KIDDING ME AASLKFHFLJS  
> Anyway I joined yesterday and I love all of them even though most of them are older than me :,)  
> Come and join us [here](https://discord.gg/q2HyP8g)!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *throws this out into Ao3*  
> Me: there it goes, the most shameful and satisfying chapter I've ever written  
> 

This time, the words are said in the heat of the moment. 

Being the ruler of an entire nation is definitely a challenging job, especially when the former Firelords were complete dictators. Zuko had quite a lot of modifying on his hands. He had to be calm but firm, a strong and gentle hand to guide his people into the light. It was hard, but it was worth it.

But there were those who refused to conform to Zuko’s demands, those who clung to old beliefs, those who secretly hissed complaints and insults in their free time at the new Firelord. Needless to say, they were promptly weeded out and replaced. The newer ones were more modern in their ideals, and the older ones learned to hold their tongues, lest they be taken out of power.

One meeting started out alright but quickly escalated. It was meant to be a calm brainstorming session on how to promote positive international interactions with other nations. So far, it wasn’t going so well.

His generals had been arguing and bickering since Zuko asked the prompt, and it was starting to grate his nerves. Sokka, bless him, stood up, and cleared his throat. The room quieted down.

“If the Firelord may permit me to speak,” Sokka looks to Zuko, who waves his hand. “Maybe the generals could write down their ideas and we can go from there.”

Zuko nods, and everyone takes out a piece of parchment, though some of them try to subtly roll their eyes. He knew a few hated being told what to do by a “Water Tribe peasant”, but no one could deny he has great ideas and quick thinking.

The last general placed down her quill and passed her paper up the table. Zuko had long since gotten rid of the intimidating wall of fire disconnecting him from the rest of the room, but the Fire Sages still insisted he sit on a massive throne-like chair. As if he needed to flaunt his power and riches even more.

He shuffled through the papers, scanning the words, until he came across one that had his hands burning a hole through it. His golden eyes blazed with red-hot anger as he looked up, brandishing a single paper. “Who wrote ‘throw the sad, weak child off the throne and kick the blue idiot back to the savage ice wasteland he came from’?”

Sokka blanches, shocked, but no one spoke, no one met his eyes. Zuko rose, throne screeching across the floor. 

“Answer me. _Who. Wrote. This._ ” Yes, Zuko knew he might be overreacting, but he would not tolerate any underhanded comments at himself or his boyfriend. Especially his boyfriend.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Sokka patted Zuko’s shoulder worriedly. “Zuko, it’s probably just a cruel joke-”

“The only joke here is you, water barbarian.” comes a voice. Everyone turns to a middle-aged man who’s smirking.

General Yai. Of course. 

He was one of the only remaining generals from Ozai’s rule, who originally objected to Zuko and Sokka’s relationship when they came out, saying he was only thinking of the “Fire Nation’s reputation”. It was only a matter of time, really. But that didn’t stop Zuko’s fury.

“How dare you insult us. Get out.”

“My Lord, I was only speaking the truth, was I not?” He replies mockingly, not acknowledging Zuko's command.

Teeth gritted and hands smoking, Zuko repeats himself. “Get. Out. I will not say it again.”

“Oh, what are you going to do? Burn my face in an Agni Kai? Banish me from the Fire Nation? Tell me to go chase-”

Zuko leaps from the head of the table and grabs Yai by the collar to slam his forehead against his. “You don’t know the pain and shame that came with this scar. You don’t get to pretend to know what I experienced. I did not suffer for years in exile just to get snide comments and disrespect from someone who has never seen the horrors this war has put people through. I am stripping your title as general. Get out of my palace and never show your face in here again.”

He shoves the former general away. Yai clenches his jaw, bows scornfully, and storms out. Zuko huffs, and turns. His generals are either whitened with shock or look impressed. Sokka’s face is blank with an unreadable expression.

“...You are dismissed.” 

The generals shuffle to their feet and incline their heads towards Zuko as they pass. Soon, it’s only him and Sokka in the room. Zuko steps closer.

“Sokka?”

He’s snapped out of his trance and blinks. Zuko takes a step forward before he’s being pushed back into a general’s chair by the force that is Sokka.

“Sok- mmph!” Zuko’s cut off by his lips being enveloped by his boyfriend, not that he’s complaining, of course.

“You. Are. So. Hot. I. Love. You.” Sokka says, punctuating every word with a kiss.

“H- Wh- ahh, Sokka!” The Water Tribe man only smiles like he hadn’t left a bite mark where Zuko’s robes didn’t cover on purpose. “Okay, if that’s how you want to play-”

Zuko dips his head into Sokka’s neck and punctures the dark skin. Sokka gasps, then squirms as a wet tongue licks at the blood forming and pale hands hold his hips down.

Their lips meet again, this time with the subtle tang of metal. Zuko doesn’t break their lip lock as he heaves Sokka up so he can walk to their room. Thankfully, Sokka gets the memo and wraps his legs around Zuko as he hurriedly dashes down the halls.

A few doors later, Sokka finally plops onto their bed, rolling them both over so he’s the one on top, Zuko staring up with a heated gaze. Sokka bends down to press his face below Zuko’s jaw, nipping as both their hands tug and roam over and under clothing.

They know they can’t go all the way, Zuko having Fire Lord duties to attend to, but it’s a good way to release stress. And it’s always steamy.

Speaking of steamy, Sokka finally peels apart the complicated Firelord robes to admire the cream colored skin beneath the cloth. He always treats every time like it was their first, choosing to worship Zuko’s body with the attention he deserved.

Zuko pants heavily as his boyfriend mouths his way up and down, fingers raking Sokka's scalp and pulling at dark brown hair. Sokka moves back up to plant another kiss on Zuko's lips.

“Agni, I love you.” Sokka murmurs. “ **Marry me** , Zuko.”

Zuko freezes. Opens his eyes he apparently closed to look at Sokka. “You- you said it again.”

Sokka blinks, then whines, head burrowing into Zuko’s shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry, you don’t like it-”

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s-” Zuko huffs. “I never know if you’re joking or not-”

Sokka places both his hands on Zuko’s cheeks and looks directly at him. “I want to marry you, Zuko. Really.”

Zuko’s breath hitches. His mind travels back to a time when he was just a teenager, patrolling the seas for a person that probably didn’t exist anymore, exiled from the only home he’d ever known, face marred by a man he used to call father. He brokenly wondered, standing in front of a mirror, if anyone would ever love him. If anyone would ever love him enough to look past the scar, past the walls he built. He wondered if there would be a person who loved him so much, who loved all of him, they would want to be his, and he theirs.

Now, looking up at the man who so boldly proclaimed he really, truly, wanted to marry him, Zuko had only one thing to say. 

“I want to marry you, too.”

The two are silent, the quiet speaking louder and clearer than anything else they could have said. Cracking an affectionate smile, they lean, lips almost touching, hot breath fanning over the other’s skin-

“Lord Zuko?”

They sigh. Sokka rolls off of Zuko so he can try to look a little presentable and open the door. A messenger squeaks at the sight of him.

Zuko knows he must look debauched, hair mussed and hickeys littering his upper body. He coughs, drawing the messenger’s wandering stare back up to his face.

“Ah!” Her shoulders jump. “Th- The Earth Kingdom representatives are here for your 7 o’clock meeting, m- my lord.”

He nods. “Tell them I’ll be with them in 15 minutes. I have to...freshen up.”

She bows deeply, then scurries off to deliver the news. Zuko shuts the door and raises a brow at Sokka, who’s lazily stretching out his limbs on the bed. Sokka notices Zuko’s gaze on him. “What?”

“I turn away for one second after a heartfelt moment like that and you just-”

Sokka grins wolfishly. “Hey, you want to marry this.”

“That I do, and I always question it.” 

He ignores the wounded “Hey!” and steps into the bathroom, checking his reflection. Zuko closes his eyes to step back into his Firelord mindset, but he’s halted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“Sokka. Stop that.”

“But babe-”

“No.” Zuko huffs. “I have to go.”

The arms don’t release. “Now, Sokka. Let me-”

“Promise to come back right away?” Zuko almost rolls his eyes if not for the next whispered words in his ear. “I want to continue where we left off.”

A shudder possesses his body, and Sokka smirks. Zuko pinkens, but pushes out of his arms and into the bedroom. “Fine, you horny bastard.”

Zuko steps out into the hallway and makes his way to the meeting room as Sokka calls out, “Good luck, love! See you later!”

Once he turns the corner, a smile forms on Zuko’s face. Maybe the marriage thing wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sits through the meeting with the Earth Kingdom reps with a huge ass bite mark and many hickeys but no one tries to bring it up kaflkdhfkds  
> Anyway their brief makeout sessions are totally foreplay for what happens later in the night,, they're just H*rny for each other ok  
> This went really long but I liked writing it a lot


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might not like me by the end of this jkdfj

After the fifth time Sokka says it, Zuko lost count. He’s just glad he got to hear it again.

It comes while Zuko and Sokka are strolling through the Capital. 

They're simply minding their own business, not the Firelord and Water Tribe Ambassador, but two men strolling hand in hand. Granted, they do look a little odd, red clothing clashing against light blue, but they make it work. And it helps that everyone knows their names and faces already.

In this case, though, they're not so lucky. Zuko tugs Sokka down a shortcut to go to their favorite restaurant, but they're ambushed.

"For the true Firelord, Lord Ozai!" One of them shouts, and the rest press forward to attack them.

At first, they go after both of them, Zuko being in hard-to-move robes, and Sokka, a non-bender. But Zuko’s practiced for these kinds of moments, and Sokka is definitely not as helpless as he seems. 

It becomes clear they can't take both down, so they begin to channel their attacks on Sokka while keeping Zuko at bay. Sokka’s holding his own well, but he eventually gets hit hard enough to fly and hit a wall. 

Zuko doesn’t really remember what happens next. His vision just goes a deep red, and when the haze clears from his eyes, the remaining Ozai sympathizers are either on the ground writhing in pain or are captured by the guards.

Instantly, Zuko’s at Sokka’s side, hands hovering protectively over his unmoving body. Warmth clasps his shoulder. Zuko whips around, a growl forming in his chest, but he stops at the sight of a smiling yet calm healer.

“Lord Zuko, we can take him from here.” She gently tugs Zuko away from his boyfriend. He makes a little noise, but she rubs comfortingly at his back and checks for wounds as two healers drop to their knees to inspect Sokka.

They bring Sokka to the healer's ward, Zuko trailing behind them. A few hours that feel like weeks pass as he paces outside the healer’s ward. When the healers confirm he’s stable and Zuko can finally enter, he checks over him as the healer runs over his injuries. 

His left ankle was rolled, the right forearm plus two ribs were broken, quite a few burns, a cracked tooth, and he probably wouldn’t wake for an hour or so. No intense movement and avoid over stimulating or strenuous situations for two months, she said. Zuko scoffed internally. _I’m not letting him outside the palace again_.

Outwardly, though, Zuko smiles and nods his head, sitting down in a chair placed next to Sokka's bed. He thanks her and asks to be left alone. She bows and leaves, leaving the two of them in the spacious room that felt too big and too small at the same time.

_Breathe, Zuko, Sokka’s alive, he’ll be okay_ , he repeats in his head. A smaller voice echoes in retaliation, _but he almost wasn’t alive, you were too weak to protect him, still so powerless, still so flawed_ -

_Shut up shut up shut up-_

_It’s true, though, isn’t it? You wanted to go out, you wanted to take that path, you were too slow to stop them-_

_Stop it, it was their fault-_

_But it was your fault too. Tsk tsk tsk, poor Zuko, still that meek little child that got his face burned in front of hundreds by his father-_

Sokka groans. Zuko breaks out of the cynical spiral to snap his eyes up to a sleeping face. Just a fluke. He pries his smoldering hands off the armrests and leans back, a little too soft and cushioned for his liking. 

It is in this chair that he sighs. The Firelord dissipates, released of his duty, and when Zuko breathes in again, there is only a worried, incredibly tired man waiting for his boyfriend to wake up.

He doesn’t have to sit still long. Zuko’s stewing in his thoughts, leg bouncing, when Sokka grunts, eyelashes fluttering softly. Immediately, Zuko rings the bell on the bedside table, alerting the nurses. 

They come rushing in just as clouded navy pupils appear, scanning the unfamiliar room. Zuko stands, exits the room to give them space, and it takes all his strength not to collapse right then and there. _He’s alive. Alive and okay._

A nurse pops out and says he’s awake for now, but he might drift back asleep again. Zuko bobs his head in acknowledgement and stalks back in.

His eyes are a bit clearer now, no longer a faded blue, but a crispier, cleaner sapphire. Almost immediately, Zuko’s shoulders are several pounds lighter as he moves closer to the man on the bed.

Sokka’s trademark smile is on his face, bit tweaked by pain, but still radiant as ever. Zuko grasps his hand and says “Don’t do that again.”

The soft laugh that bubbles from the other’s throat has Zuko’s closing up. Everyone else clears, leaving the two of them to speak. Sokka’s chuckle dies down and presses his mouth to pale knuckles, warm breath against his skin.

“You know I’ll do it again and again for you, babe.”

Zuko slumps into his chair, the anger and hurt and guilt circling in his chest causing him to stumble over his words. “I- You- You’re too important to me- I can’t- _Please_ , don’t-”

“Shh,” Sokka murmurs. “At least I’m alive, right?”

“B- But- you- you almost-” 

“I’d rather it be me than you.”

“Don’t say that!” Zuko shouts, then quieter, “Don’t- don’t say that, you sound like- like you’re- like you’re saying your last goodbyes. I-”

“Hey.” Sokka reaches out to tilt Zuko’s head back up. His thumb wipes away the stray tears that escaped from Zuko’s eyes and strokes his cheek.

“You being like this is the last thing I want. Give me a smile. For me, Zuko?”

His lips twitch. Under Sokka’s stare, the corners lift and they part to reveal white teeth. It’s a little wobbly and forced, but Sokka grins back all the same.

“You’re so cute when you try so hard like this, you know that? **Marry me** , babe.”

Zuko’s strained expression gives way to an easier, softer look. “Okay.”

Sokka gapes, then beams widely and tries to speak again, but instead grasps at his side in pain. Zuko reaches for the bell again, but Sokka shakes his head. “Nah, don’t bother them, I probably moved around too much. Did I break a rib? Is that why it hurts?”

Zuko runs down the injuries he sustained, and Sokka nods along, whining when he hears he has to stay in bed for the first week. “Hey, you said you’d rather it be you than me. Now deal with the consequences.”

Sokka mopes at that, but then his pout morphs into a smirk. “Speaking of consequences, don’t I get something for not dying?”

Before Zuko can say anything, Sokka gasps and his left hand clutches the side without the broken ribs.

“It’s so painful, oh,” the Water Tribe man writhes as exaggeratedly as he can, bandaged and in bed, “if only I had a loving boyfriend to ease my pain! Alas, woe is me!”

He lets him toss and turn theatrically for a bit, then presses a hand to his shoulder and bends forward for a kiss. Sokka stops moving and attempts to deepen it, but Zuko pulls away.

“Nope. The most you’re getting is kisses and hugs until you’re healed completely.” Sokka opens his mouth, probably to retort, but it turns into a yawn instead.

“The nurse did say you might go back to sleep.” Zuko plants his lips on Sokka’s forehead. “Go ahead, love, I’ll be alright.”

His eyes lazily blink before shutting completely, his last words slurred as he slips into unconsciousness. “Mm, love you, Zu.”

“Love you too, Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko having a crisis? Me too babe  
> Anyways, I'm almost done!! Whoo!!! Just one more chapter to go 👀👀


	6. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one time Zuko said it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter, respectively. Enjoy.

Sokka says it on a daily basis now. It’s become a part of their greetings and partings, to the point of where their friends are wondering if they did get engaged and never told them. 

Aang pouts, Suki rolls her eyes, Katara smirks knowingly, and Toph, being Toph, gags. Sokka and Zuko keep acting like it’s a common phrase, whether in habit or to piss their friends off.

In reality, no, they aren’t engaged yet. Zuko knows what he wants to say, how he wants to say it, he even asked Katara for advice. But the necklace lay in a locked box deep in his closet and the perfect moment never came up. 

Until now. 

Well, more like Zuko planned the perfect moment, but it still counts.

At first, they had gone to get their rings fitted and scoped out the shops together. The artisan had said the rings would be ready in two months or so, but Zuko had called ahead, asking to fudge the time when Sokka asked.

In reality, the rings would be done in a month, which gave Zuko some time to plan out the proposal. And he really did need the whole month.

The week before it was going to happen, Zuko and Sokka went to Madame Yung's Spa Palace, an extremely expensive place that was well worth the high price. Sokka got the fully extended package, at his own will, totally his idea, Zuko didn't have a hand in encouraging him to get pampered, not at all.

The next day, Zuko surprises him with a trip to the South Pole, using the ruse of a routine check up on the Tribe. Nevertheless, Sokka burst into a bright smile and began packing.

Sokka was practically bouncing off the walls once they boarded the ship, and it only got worse when white began coating the horizon a few days later; the Southern Pole was in sight. The crew began preparations to land, Sokka vibrating in place as they sailed closer and closer. It had been almost a year since Zuko had last visited the Pole, even longer since he’d come here with his boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiancé, if everything went well.

He let Sokka zoom down the gangplank to - surprise, surprise - the rest of Team Avatar. Yes, Zuko had messenger hawked them, but only told the girls what was to happen. No offense to Aang, but he can’t really keep a secret.

Suki ushered Sokka away, insisting to hear what he’d been doing while she was away, Aang following innocently. Good.

While she was distracting Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Toph made their way a little further down the coast, where a distinct V-shape was still imprinted in the snow.

“You sure you want to propose to Sokka here, Sparky?” Toph inquires. “Not exactly happy memories.”

“Yeah, Zuko, I’m not sure threatening our tribe to give up the Avatar and capturing Aang is something Sokka would want to remember. His boomerang hitting you was pretty funny, though.”

Toph and Katara laugh, but Zuko shrugs. “A lot of our history is me trying to harm and catch you guys, then me helping you guys, but I don’t think a proposal in that upside-down Air Temple is a good idea.”

They go quiet at that. Katara sighs. “Alright. What do you want us to do?”

Zuko begins telling them his plan, and surprisingly, they agree. Soon, they get to work, and they keep at it until the sun is a hand away from touching the sea.

“You might want to freshen up there, Firelord.” giggles Katara. He looks down, and she’s right. He’s sweating and freezing at the same time, and there’s water in his shoes. Zuko opens his mouth to argue, but she places a hand on his shoulder. “We got this, Zuko.”

“Trust us,” Toph says as she pounds a fist into his arm, softer than she normally does. He smiles and nods, then trods back to Sokka and Aang playing with some kids while Suki watches.

She notices him first, and jogs over. “So? You ready?”

Zuko’s stomach squims and his breathing goes haywire to match his thrumming heartbeat. Why is he so nervous, there’s no reason to be nervous, he knows Sokka will say yes. Right?

“Hey,” Suki whispers. “He loves you, and you love him. It’ll be okay.”

He breathes a little easier, and relaxes. Sokka finally catches sight of Zuko, and yells “Hey, babe!” across the snow.

They make their way to each other. Zuko tries not to show his anxiety, but something must have shown on his face, because Sokka frowns.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

Zuko shakes his head, not trusting his vocal chords enough to talk just yet. However, this just makes Sokka worry even more.

“Zu, are you sick? Is it the cold? Let me get Katara to take a look at you, where is she-”

“So- Sokka.” Zuko manages out. “I’m- I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Though he still looks doubtful, Sokka nods. “Okay. I trust you.”

“I’m fine,” he repeats, sterner, and Sokka’s eyes glimmer. 

“I know, I’m not hard of hearing, darling.”

Zuko breathes huffily. Even though Sokka says he’s not deaf, he sure acts like it, acting as a crutch for him as they make their way to their room even though Zuko kept insisting he was okay.

It felt nice to be the center of Sokka’s attention, but today was about Sokka, not him. He drew the line when Sokka carried him to the washtub, stripped him, and tried to bathe him.

“I’m capable of washing myself, Sokka.” Zuko spat, and Sokka shrugged.

“Leave some hot water for me!” He calls, walking to their bedroom.

“‘Leave some hot water for me’!” Zuko mimics. “He bathes after me when it’s cold because I warm the air and the water. Rude.”

Zuko allows himself to blow a few bubbles moodily before actually beginning to wash himself. Despite his words, he does leave some hot water for Sokka, who kisses him on the cheek as he passes.

Once he confirms Sokka’s out of the room, Zuko kneels down to his clothing chest. He slides his hand inside to the bottom, searching for- there.

He pulls at the fake bottom and grabs a smaller, golden-lined box and the key lying beside it. Quickly, he checks again that Sokka’s still in the bath, and inserts the key into the lock.

_Click._

Zuko pulls out the rings first. He’s got to say, the artisan did a really stunning job. Sokka’s ring is a shining sapphire, surrounded by jewels and curling tungsten details. Zuko’s is the same, except the gem is a ravishing ruby. In Zuko’s secret call, though, he asked to put in a few more details, paid heavily in exchange.

Four of the little stones stand out from the rest of the plain white ones. One for each of their group. Topaz for Aang. Emerald and lime for Suki and Toph. And, last but never least, turquoise for Katara.

The rings don’t look like your regular wedding ones, but nothing about them is regular anyway. Zuko places them in a black ring box and pockets them. The betrothal necklace lay wrapped in blue fabric. 

With far more care than he held the rings with, he picked up the pendant. Weeks upon weeks and countless rejected ideas spent on the design. He poured so much effort into creating the perfect necklace for the perfect man. 

In the end, he ended up making a sort of mixed version of their nations’ symbols. The Fire Nation’s heat and pride, combined with the fluidity and pull of the Water Tribe. Not quite one, not quite the other. It matched their relationship to each curve and bend, each carve and line.

He wrapped the necklace in a velvet pouch as a rock bounced off their window. Zuko looks out, and Katara gives him an okay sign while Toph crosses her arms. He waves, and the two nod and turn away.

It would be fun to have his friends be there while he proposed, but Zuko was never really a people person and he wasn’t exactly comfortable with eyes on him. He decided it would just be the two of them.

“Hey babe, why are you staring out the window?” Zuko quickly drops the pouch into his pocket and turns. Sokka’s rubbing his hair with a towel and dressed in only pants.

Zuko picks up his coat and a piece of black fabric. “I want to take you somewhere, but you have to wear this.”

Sokka snorts at the blindfold. “Kinky. But alright.”

When Sokka finally puts on the rest of his clothes, Zuko places the blindfold over his eyes and leads him outside.

“Don’t let me fall, or I’m taking you down with me,” he jokes, grabbing onto Zuko’s arm. He smiles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They trudge through the snow, and Zuko notices everyone else watching them silently. Toph was sitting, looking bored, Katara and Suki give him a thumbs up, and Aang was silently waving his arms around excitedly. Guess they told him.

Zuko pushes on, then stops. He steps away from Sokka. “Wait here. Don’t move or take off the blindfold until I tell you to.”

He scoffs, but obeys his words. Zuko lets a flame ignite in his palm, flicks his hand, and empties out his pockets.

“Okay. You can look now.”

Sokka takes off the blindfold. 

Katara had created a little circle right before where Zuko’s ship had first landed all those years ago. Little candles surrounded them, casting a soft glow along with the setting sun in the background. But what had Sokka tearing up was his boyfriend, smiling and kneeling before him.

Zuko swallows. “The way we met was not the most romantic nor the happiest memory we've created.”

He chokes out a laugh, spurring Zuko on further. “But it was the start of a long journey, and I’m happy. Really, really happy. I’ve never felt so much for someone as, as perfect as you. I love you.”

“Which is why, I hope, you’ll make me even happier.” Zuko pulls out the rings and betrothal necklace from behind his back. Sokka gasps, lip trembling. Zuko looks him in the eyes.

“Sokka, **will you marry me**?”

He sniffs. Wipes his face. “I- I don’t know what to say, other than- than, yes. Yes, you beautiful man, yes!”

Zuko breaks out into a wide smile. He hurriedly rushes to stand and hug his boyf- fiancé. His _fiancé,_ wow. They're engaged. _Engaged._ Sokka presses his lips to Zuko’s, and he kisses back blissfully.

They slide on the rings with shaking hands, and Zuko clasps the necklace onto his fiancé’s neck at his insistence. They kiss once more, the sun and moon bearing witness to a love that seemed impossible at first, but blossomed with time. 

Everything’s not perfect yet. They still have to plan the wedding, decide who’s going to be invited, which traditions they’ll keep and which they’ll toss; there’s simply a lot to do. 

But for now? For now, all they need to worry about is each other. And that is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so end the first multi-chapter piece I've ever completed! Wow it's been a journey, but I have finished, and I am so proud of myself  
> Anyways, I will definitely write more Zukka fics so look out for those in the near future

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapters over the course of the next few days when I finally finish them


End file.
